May12Updates
May 31st, 2012 *The Cinema Snob: Sleepaway Camp *Projector: Iron Sky *JesuOtaku: Month of Miyazaki, Part 5 *MarzGurl Sings!: FFIX: You're Not Alone *The Game Heroes: Sketch Master - Captain N May 30th, 2012 *Projector: Piranha 3DD *Phelous (shows): Tender Loving Care Parts 3 & 4 *MMO Grinder: Brick-Force *Brad Tries: Brad Tries The Candwich *Bennett The Sage: FanimeCon 2012 Q&A *Vangelus: Transformers TurboTracks YT Retropost *AMV Heaven: Ep. 6 - Binary Overdrive May 29th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Mr. Magoo *Atop the Fourth Wall: Southland Tales *ToddInTheShadows: OHW - Kung Fu Fighting *Cheap Damage: Gormiti *Urban Gothic Reviews: Ep. 13 - Thirteen *The AngryJoeShow: Dragon's Dogma Angry Review May 28th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Batman - A Word to the Wise *Anime Abandon: Grave of the Fireflies *Video Games Awesome: Fez is AWESOME! *JesuOtaku: Month of Miyazaki, Part 4 *Weekly Manga Recap: Another May 27th, 2012 *Obscurus Lupa: 10 Reasons Why Cool As Ice Is Better Than Citizen Kane *The AngryJoeShow: AJ Plays Torchlight II *Hardcorner: Diablo III Collector *Heart of Gaming: Calls *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - GoT 2x07 & 2x08 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Smurfs May 26th, 2012 *Brows Held High: The Fall *Animé News Editorial: Toonami Comes Back *Hagan Reviews: Bad Biology *The Nostalgia Chick: Freddy Got Fingered Bloopers *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - Chernobyl Diaries May 25th, 2012 *PawDugan: Truncated - Little Nemo *Welshy Reviews: Backwoods Bloodbath *The AngryJoeShow: Steel Battalion *Rap Critic Reviews: Shawty by Plies ft. T-Pain *WTFIWWY: Live - Art of Exploding Wings *The Machinimist: Space Dementia *Dena: SG: Adventure Commentary May 24th, 2012 *The Proxy: Ep 10 - Finale *The Cinema Snob: Mother's Day (2010) *PushingUpRoses: Krusty's Super Crap House *Nerd To The Third Power: Battleship *BT Podcast: Ep 3 - Do Penii Dream of Psychic Sheep? May 23rd, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Tender Loving Care Part 1 & 2 *JesuOtaku: Month of Miyazaki Part 3 *DVD-R Hell: Bibleman *Video Games Awesome: Datura is AWESOME! *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Spec-Ops: The Line *Kusoge Club: Deadliest Warrior Legends May 22nd, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Heavy Metal (with Diamanda Hagan) *Urban Gothic Reviews: Episode 12 - Turn Me On *CR: Baby Doll Commentary *Read Right to Left: Downfall of Bleach Part 2 May 21st, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Daredevil vs. Vapora #1 *Vampire Reviews: Dark Shadows *The League of Inebriated Gentlemen: New Belgium: Snow Day *Vangelus: V-Build: Star Saber (Tranformers Kabaya) *Weekly Manga Recap: Love So Life May 20th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Wild Wild West *Sage Reviews: Max Payne 3 *Hardcorner: BERSERK Special *Video Games Awesome: Kinect Star Wars is AWESOME! *Obscurus Lupa: Karate Dog Commentary *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Lame LXG Moments May 19th, 2012 *The AngryJoeShow: Battleship - Video Game *Anifile: Mysterious Girlfriend X *Diamanda Hagan: The History of LGBT People *The League of Inebriated Gentlemen: Introduction *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Battleship *JesuOtaku: JO Vlog - Battleship *Oancitizen: Freddy Got Fingered Commentary May 18th, 2012 *Music Movies: The Disney Shorts *You Can Play This: Harmful Park *WTFIWWY: Live - The Cone of Shame *MarzGurl's Sketches: Crayon Recreation - TMNT *PushingUpRoses: Jurassic Park - That is one big pile of @#!% *Rap Critic Reviews: Drank in My Cup by Kirko Bangz May 17th, 2012 *The Proxy: Episode 9 - Nothing But The Truth *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: We Are Young & Somebody That I Used To Know May 16th, 2012 *The Cinema Snob: Gums *Phelous (shows): Mortal Komedy Ep. 3 *MMO Grinder: Project Powder *MikeJ: Gaming in Real Life - Resident Evil and Skyrim *BT Podcast: Ep 2 - The Ferretpocalypse May 15th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Jack *Stuck In Your Head: TMNT *Guru Larry's Retro Corner: Monty on the Run *Urban Gothic Reviews: Episode 11 - The Boys Club *CR: CD - Moshi Monsters Commentary May 14th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: New Teen Titans Anti-Drug PSA *Anime Abandon: Perfect Blue *Weekly Manga Recap: Nurarihyon no Mago *Weird Video Games: Bachelor Party *Heart of Gaming: Jesus H. Me May 13th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Chick: Will Smith Month: Men in Black *Radu Reviews: No Zones *Sage Reviews: Starhawk *5 Second Games: Minecraft for Xbox in 5 Seconds *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - GoT 2x06 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Herbie Fully Loaded May 12th, 2012 *Hagan Reviews: Virus *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - Dark Shadows *Linkara: Pollo Contest Winners May 11th, 2012 *PawDugan: Truncated - Mega Man *Welshy: TGWTG Anniversary Fanvid Promo *J-Dub Reviews: Sword Girls *WTFIWWY: Live - Right Turn, Clyde *JesuOtaku: JO Vlog - Dark Shadows *BT Podcast: Ep. 1 - The Proper Care and Feeding of Your Gimp May 10th, 2012 *Year Four: BMB Presents: Metal Man AKA Iron Hero *The Proxy: Ep. 8 - Revelations *The Cinema Snob: Guinea Pig - The Devil's Experiment *JesuOtaku: Month of Miyazaki, Part 2 *The AngryJoeShow: Angry Joe Plays Dragons Dogma *Nerd To The Third Power: The Avengers! May 9th, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Amityville 4 - The Lamp Escapes *The Cinema Snob: Horror of the Zombies *The AngryJoeShow: GOG Interview & Giveaway *Video Games Awesome: Deadliest Warrior - Legends is AWESOME! *Comic Book Issues: Avengers Vlog *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Dylan Dog May 8th, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: Alien Resurrection *ToddInTheShadows: From Justin to Kelly (with NChick) *The AngryJoeShow: Risen 2 *The Gaming Pipeline: Smart Games *CR: RAM - Swarm of the Century *Guru Reviews: Minecraft Xbox 360 Edition *Urban Gothic Reviews: Episode 10 - Pineapple Chunks May 7th, 2012 *Atop the Fourth Wall: The Amazing Spider-Man on Bullying Prevention #1 *MarzGurl's Sketches: Crayon Recreation: Jem & the Holograms *Let's Play Shortys: Pac-Man Finale! *Weekly Manga Recap: Q&A Extravaganza 3! May 6th, 2012 *Bum Reviews: The Avengers *Obscurus Lupa Presents: The Little Mermaid 2 *Benzaie: French Power Rangers *The Last Angry Geek: Stark Raving - GoT 2x05 *Nash: The Incredible Hulk Returns Commentary May 5th, 2012 *Year Four: The Nostalgia Chick - Freddy Got Fingered *Brows Held High: Primer *The AngryJoeShow: Gemini Wars Preview *Hagan Reviews: Emmanuelle 5 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Midnight Screening - The Avengers *Linkara: Warrior #2-3 Cpmmentary *JesuOtaku: Vlog - The Avengers May 4th, 2012 *Year Four: Music Movies: Fantasia 2000 *WTFIWWY: Live - Potty Emergency *Rap Critic Reviews: Top 5 Worst Lyrics of April 2012 *Brad Tries: Drunk Max Force Tries Cookie Dough Vodka *PeanutButterGamer (show): Yoshi's Story *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Path of Exile *The Game Heroes: The Prototype - Marvel Games May 3rd, 2012 *Year Four: NChick: Live Action Fanfic - Lay Your Head Down Darling *The Proxy: Ep. 7 - The Source *You Can Play This: Rider Review - U.F.O. Yakisoban *Year Three: Bimbos B.C. Bloopers *Brad Jones: TGWTG Q&A Panel *Smarty: Horror Corner - The House 2 *Nerd To The Third Power: Guilty Pleasures! May 2nd, 2012 *Phelous (shows): Killdozer *MMO Grinder: World of Warcraft *Projector: Marvel's The Avengers (Assemble) *Shameful Sequels: Beethoven's 5th *Brad Jones: Brad, Doug & Ed Explain "Tree of Life" to Jake *Bennett The Sage: Sage & NC Starchaser Commentary *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Honest Review - Captain America May 1st, 2012 *The Nostalgia Critic: A Simple Wish *The Spoony Experiment: Game Over *JesuOtaku: Month of Miyazaki, Part 1 *Wez + Larry's Top 10: Top Ten Worst Movie Licenses *Urban Gothic Reviews: Episode 9 - Be Movie *Vampire Reviews: From Dusk Till Dawn *MarzGurl's Sketches: Crayon Recreation: He-Man & the Masters of the Universe Category:Updates